


Paper Thin

by Uncomfortable Duck (ScreamingJuiceBox)



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Little Dialogue, M/M, there's cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingJuiceBox/pseuds/Uncomfortable%20Duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark was hungry and ready to disappear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Thin

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and I hate myself! But enjoy!

Mark was hungry. The kind of hunger that makes it hurt when you stand up, and makes you dizzy when you walk. 

But no matter how noisy his stomach was, his mind was louder. His mind had become his worst enemy, constantly adding up calories at any meal. Reminding him how much he weighed.

Reminding him that no weight was good enough until he was so skinny, he could disappear. 

So, Mark took up coding and starting wearing sweatshirts two sizes too big. When he would sit at the computer, the click-clacking of the keyboard almost drowned out his thoughts. Mark could go days without thinking of his unholy hunger as long as he was focused on the glowing screen in front of him.

Chris and Dustin had come up with a name for when he got like that. They would say he was "wired in," and not even think twice about checking on their roommate.

Mark was grateful. He was more grateful for that small break in between coding streaks when his mind was still hearing the tap-tap-tapping of the keyboard so vividly, he could grab a small snack.

Chris and Dustin often went to AEPi at night, and Mark was fine with that. Until, of course, they brought home a Brazilian boy.

"His name is Eduardo," they informed Mark. "He's an economics major." 

Mark froze, his beautiful soundtrack of clicks coming to an end. They never brought anyone home. Mark shakily stands up and extends his hand, trying to blink the black spots in his vision away.

"Mark." Eduardo's grip is too tight and feels as though his hand will break Mark's paper-thin bones. 

Eduardo gave him a warm and Mark stole his hand back.

And that was the end of the perfect paradise illusion Mark had created for himself.

At first, it was still easy to obey his mind's wishes and ignore food. Eduardo- or Wardo, as Mark had taken to calling him, because "Eduardo is just too long of a name."- would bring him snacks and set them beside Mark's computer.

"He's so skinny," Wardo would always tell Dustin before he left, "you would think no one ever feeds him." 

Mark would go to feed his incredible hunger, but he always ended up throwing the snacks away, remembering his overall goal. 

To disappear.

But then, Wardo started coming over more often. Staying the night. Basically living in the dorm.

And he would watch Mark. Every few hours, he would remind Mark to eat the treat he brought. 

Mark would pretend he didn't hear him. 

Their dynamic was perfect, as far as Mark was concerned. Everything was fine for a few months.

But then it changed. Mark hated change.

One day, Wardo decided that the way things were weren't working for him. 

So he baked Mark a cake. 

When Eduardo Saverin walked in the door bearing the sweet, Mark could smell it from his desk. And, God, did it smell heavenly.

Mark felt his horrible hunger start to bother him again, so he typed faster.

"Mark!" Wardo's cheerful voice fills his room. "Look what I made!"

Mark bites his lip and types faster.

"You're going to want a piece, or Dustin and Chris will eat it all."

Mark focuses on the clicking.

Eduardo places a hand on Mark's shoulder and holds the plate in front of him. 

"Eduardo." He mutters, truly trying to ignore his head.

Wardo hands him a fork.

Mark looks at the cake and feels his painful, awful, agonizing hunger take over his body-

And he takes a shaky bite. And another. And his brain screams at him as he takes yet another.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and requests.


End file.
